


So Jealous

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Coming Out, Drabble, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Naked Cuddling, POV Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: Pansy may be perceptive, but she doesn't always seeeverything.





	So Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 11 of [daisychain_drab](http://daisychain-drab.livejournal.com/) on lj. Prompt - _jealousy_.
> 
> Title from _So Jealous_ by Tegan and Sara.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Draco, darling, are you even listening to me anymore?"

Draco jumped and turned to look back at Pansy. She was staring at him with an expression that flashed between exasperation and amusement and finally settled on fondness. Draco fought the urge to blush and sneered.

"You were nattering away about McGonagall again. Are you really surprised she won't let you make up that assignment, Pansy? She's the bloody head of Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! Really, you ought to just accept it and move on. I can't be bothered to listen to you whine about it any longer."

When Pansy continued to just sit there smirking at him like the evil harpy she was, Draco huffed in agitation. "What now?"

Pansy glanced over Draco's shoulder and her smirk grew. He didn't need to turn his head to know why, and his stomach dropped instantly. Of course she knew what, or rather _who_ had caught his attention. Pansy was shallow and spoiled, but she was also bright and very perceptive when you thought she wasn't paying attention. Draco hated it when she used her evil powers against him.

"Potter's looking rather fit today, yeah?" Draco gave her his best, deadliest glare, but she merely laughed with glee and continued, "Oh, don't even pretend you weren't ogling that arse! I know you too well and besides, _everyone_ ogles Boy Wonder. Hell, even I ogle him." Draco gritted his teeth as Pansy sighed. She no longer seemed amused. "It's just too bad the ginger's always hanging all over him. Otherwise, I'd say you should just go for it. Get it out of your system. It's just not healthy to stare at someone this much, dear."

Draco seethed internally while he tried to calm his breathing and rapidly beating heart. Pansy actually sounded concerned, and the look in her eyes was too close to pitying for Draco's liking. _If she only knew..._ But no, no one knew his secret, not even his best friend. _And whose fault is that?_ He closed his eyes and realized that perhaps the time had come to let the secret out.

\----------

"Harry?"

"Mmm."

"I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

Draco took a deep breath and carded his fingers through Harry's hair where it lay across his chest. Harry hummed appreciatively and wrapped his arms more tightly around Draco's torso. Draco had never been too keen on post-coital cuddling before Harry. Of course, he'd never really cared about anyone before Harry. Which was why what he was about to say was so difficult, but also necessary.

"Ready to date you. Publicly."

Harry stilled completely under Draco's hand and sat up slowly. His eyes were wide and so full of hope that Draco's heart nearly beat out of his chest. He smiled, trying to reassure Harry that he was serious.

"Wh- really? That's...I...What made you decide?"

Draco scowled and glared at Harry's chest. "Pansy noticed how much I look at you." He couldn't fight his blush this time. He could feel it heating his cheeks even as he tried his hardest to stop it. Harry tilted his chin up until their eyes met once more, and he was smiling brightly at him. He leaned over and kissed both of Draco's cheeks softly. Suddenly Draco didn't feel nearly as embarrassed.

"Is that the only reason?"

Draco was about to say yes when he remembered the rest of what Pansy had said that morning. "Not quite. Pansy also commented on how much time _Ginevra_ spends in your company. She seemed to think that you two were an item once again." Draco tried and failed to control his breathing at the thought.

And Harry snorted.

"Excuse me. What is so amusing, Potter?"

Harry smiled sheepishly at him. Draco found his flare of anger melting away at the sight. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just the thought of me and Gin together again." He snorted once more and shook his head. "We're too much like brother and sister. Besides," he said, grinning at Draco while brushing his fingers over his still-warm cheek, "you're cute when you're jealous."

Draco's flustered protests only made Harry laugh harder.

\----------

Draco flushed bright red when, as soon as they entered the doors, every eye in the Great Hall turned to stare at them. Then Harry gave his hand a squeeze and looked at him so calmly and with such obvious happiness that his panic quickly faded. He smiled back at his boyfriend before looking towards the Slytherin table. And promptly bursting into gales of laughter.

The look on Pansy's face was absolutely _priceless_.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com)


End file.
